The present invention relates generally to the bulk material handling field, and, more particularly, to tools for using particulate media/fluid mixtures, especially in particulate media dispensing apparatus and methods.
Particulate media dispensing systems are well known in the art. One such system is an abrasive particle blasting system such as the MICROBLASTER® system sold by Comco, Inc., of Burbank, Calif., the assignee of the present application. In this type of system, abrasive particles, typically in powdered form, are dispensed through a handheld nozzle, from a supply tank, so that an operator can cut, clean, deburr, drill, or texture nearly any surface of any type of workpiece.
While such systems as briefly described above are highly commercially successful, and in wide usage in the industry, there are certain system aspects and features which could be significantly improved. For example, there is a tendency in prior art systems for abrasive particles to rapidly wear ports and hoses forming part of those systems, thereby causing the need for maintenance down time in order to repair or replace the worn parts. There is also a need for greater and more precise control of the powder feed for various operational regimes.
In addition to the foregoing, better modulation of the fluid supply for systems of this type would be very useful, as well as improved particulate media resistant shut-off valves, particularly those that are capable of reliably keeping abrasive particles from penetrating into the valve mechanism.